Smokey
|enemies = |likes = Training, fixing cars, Bella, his son's well-being, hanging out with his friends, romance, relaxing, fashion,|dislikes = Losing his son, confrontation, disrespectful behavior, Reggie, violence|powers = |weapons = |fate = Moves into the castle along with his wife after Tiger revives Stella}}'''Smokey '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the husband of Bella and father of Tiger. Background Smokey was born and lived in Woolsville, many years ago. During his childhood, he met and befriended a young Mastiff named Eddie. Because of his snow leopard strength and agility, Smokey was trained to fight in the war alongside Eddie. After five years of training, Smokey bravely fought and defeated the enemy. One month after the war, Smokey retired from training and taught himself how to fix vehicles. As a young adult, he fell in love with a young and beautiful English cat named Bella. They soon got married and had a son named Tiger. One week after Tiger's birth, Smokey opened his own mechanic shop in Woolsville and the business began to grow. After the events of Wolfsbane, Eddie and the Mastiffs were adopted into the Wooten family, so they had to move to the Woodland Castle. Before leaving, Smokey and the Cats bid each other a tearful farewell. Seeing how his son's relationship with Stella was, he managed to get a job as a mechanic in Maine They moved to Columbia and Smokey began to work as a mechanic at Kenneth's Mechanic Shop. Personality During and after the war, Smokey was portrayed as a serious and diligent cat who works to achieve his goals. As a solider, Smokey was very tough and was determined to fight for his country, family and God. Apparently, during the war, Smokey barely had time to relax, so after the war, he wanted to live a peaceful life. He married Bella and became a husband and then a father after Tiger's birth. With no more upcoming wars, Smokey chose a job, that is relaxing and stress-free. As a mechanic, Smokey could not only work but have fun at the same time with his friends. As a father, Smokey was stern and was somewhat overbearing with his son when he got into a lot of trouble because of his reckless mischief. Smokey can be sometimes unaware if he pushes his son over the limit. At school in the principal's office when Tiger lashed out at his parents and Matthew, Smokey was surprised and confused by his son's temper until he realized, how Tiger was holding in emotions from his parents all these years. Smokey learned to not be so hard on his son when he's going through a lot of pressure. Smokey still retains his bravery and devotion towards his family and friends, as shown when Smokey made an attempt to attack the Sheriff who was threatening death on his son and future daughter-in-law, only for him to placed in a chokehold and nearly strangled him to death. Physical appearance Smokey is a muscular snow leopard with white and black fur and with spots. His signature outfit is a white dress with a black tie and pants. Depending on the season, Smokey wears a coat to go with his look. Appearances True Love's Kiss Shortly after Tiger was abducted by Luther and hired to work as assassin, the young cat was ordered to murder Stella and bring back her heart as proof. Tiger only followed the Bat King's orders to protect his family but when he encountered a distraught Stella, Tiger couldn't possibly to harm Stella even more. His attempted murder was caught by a police officer and he was immediately taken to the principal and his parents were called to come over to the school. Upon hearing the news from the principal, Smokey was infuriated and was arranging a harsh punishment for his disappointed son. Unbeknownst to Smokey and Bella, Tiger was only following the Bat King's order, only to save his family from being beheaded by the Sheriff. Matthew enters the principal's office to answer some questions and out of anger and sadness, Tiger rants out, how he's fed up with being ignored, insulted and harshly punished. A surprised and relenting Smokey comforts his son, only for the Bat King and Reggie to collect Tiger and bring him back to his lair. Smokey made a hard effort to rescue his son, only for the Sheriff to brutally strangle and threaten death on him and his wife, if they interfere with the Bat King's plans. The Sheriff releases Smokey and the villains retreat back to the Evil Kingdom with Tiger under their grasp. Smokey and Bella cry over the son's abduction and the thought of the Bat King murdering him, if he gets the chance. Until, the Wooten Gang can rescue Tiger from the Bat Kingdom, Matthew allows Smokey and Bella to stay in the castle. Fortunately, Tiger manages to escape and retreat back to the castle to show the gang, how cruelly the Bat King, abused him. Curious about the Bat King's desire to murder Stella, the gang heads over to the Taurus Castle to get answers from Xavier Meanwhile, the Bat King and Becky goes to drastic measures to achieve their goals. Luther conjures a shapeshifting spell to disguise Becky and a poisonous soup to poison Stella. The Woodlanders alert the gang about Becky's plan. The gang retreats back to the Woodland Kingdom to confront the witch and punish her for her murderous actions. The gang chased her up a rocky mountain and she ended up falling to her death when Tiger knocked a boulder onto the portion of the mountain that Becky was standing. Even though, the witch is gone for good, Stella was still under her wicked spell. Much to the gang's amazement and joy, Tiger revives Stella and rekindles their romantic relationship. Tiger reconciles with his parents and the School Gang and moves into the castle, as a token of appreciation for saving the world from Becky's dark powers. The Black Lion Smokey appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Reformed characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Soldiers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Jungle animals Category:Royalty